I Am Your Grand Father
by SpuriousBlade
Summary: Grandpa Rome visits his grandsons but Lovino doesn't believe this young and handsome man is his grandfather. Rome must convince him otherwise before going back. Multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Thinking Of You

_There is a severe lack of Romano-centric fics lately. We need more of these!_

_Summary: Grandpa Rome visits the Italy brothers. Lovino doesn't believe that this healthy and good- looking young man is his Grandfather. He has to convince Lovino that he is before going back._

**I Am Your (Grand) Father**

**Chapter 1: Thinking of You**

It was a rather stormy afternoon in Italy. The two certain Italian brothers decided to stay at the older brother's house for the time being.

"Hey, Feliciano?" Lovino asked his brother as he stared outside the window.

"Ve~?"

"What did Grandpa look like?"

Feliciano looked more confused than usual.

"You don't remember, brother?"

Lovino looked away, flushing, "How the hell am I supposed to know, you idiot? I didn't spend much time with the old man as much as you did!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right . . . ." Feliciano put his finger on his chin looked up to the ceiling, as if he's going to find an answer there.

"Well," the younger one began, "I don't remember much either . . ."

"Oh." Lovino looked a bit sad.

"But he always sings to me when I can't sleep!" Feliciano smiled.

"So does that mean you remember Grandpa's voice?" Romano asked.

"Noooo . . ."

"Figures . . ." Lovino thought bitterly.

Silence for a moment.

"Why do you ask, Fratello?" Feliciano looked at Lovino.

"Uh, nothing important, j-just asking! None of your damn business!" the elder looked away.

"Ve~"

The two Italians continued to look out the window as the storm raged on. All of a sudden, lightning flashed through the sky, followed by a tremendous clap of thunder, sending both boys rushing to the nearest cabinet, shrieking. As the two cowered in the closet, the power suddenly went out!

After a few minutes, they calmed down. As they stopped shaking, they heard a thump.

Suddenly, a loud scream . . .

Then a crash . . .

A groan . . .

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! GERMANY!" Feliciano shrieked like a little girl, which hurt like crazy if you're an eardrum. Tears were streaming down his face.

"S-s-stop that, idiot! They'll hear you!And stop calling the Potato Bastard!" Lovino screamed at his little brother while shaking him as well despite the fact that he is in trembling in fear and crying too.

The brothers stopped their struggling, as they hear someone running towards their closet. Both boys hugged each other, shuddering and sobbing as they say their last prayers before the enemy gets them . . .

Closer . . .

Closer . . .

A bit more . . .

"Ludwig!" thought Feliciano.

"Antonio, you bastard, save meeee!" Lovino screamed mentally.

The closet doors were suddenly thrown open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DON'T HURT ME, BASTAAAAAAAARD!"

"Feli!Lovi! So this is where you went!"

The Italians slowly opened their eyes.

Gasp!

"Grandpa Rome?"

_Ta-da! Chapter one, finish! This is my second Hetalia fic, too~_

_Darnit, Rome! Pay some attention to Lovi!_

_What do you guys think? Shall I continue?_

_I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or wrong tenses and confusing sentences. Not much of a writer since I'm a fine arts student so not much writing experience. And, I tried to make it obvous who the person is speaking through their dialogue so I don't have to write their names a lot._

_Any comments and reviews are appreciated! Flames will be ignored or reported._


	2. Chapter 2 Stranger

_Hey, guys! Thanks for reading this fic~_

_Here's part 2 and I decided to add pairings._

**I Am Your (Grand) Father**

**Chapter 2: Stranger**

"Grandpa Rome?" Feliciano gasped.

"Feli!" Rome squealed and threw his arms open as if readying for a tackle hug, which Feliciano gave willingly and joyfully.

Lovino looked incredulously at the kinda disturbing display of (maybe) familial affection between his brother and this trespasser. To tell the truth, it seemed somehow familiar to him. Déjà vu much? Furthermore; he couldn't believe what Feliciano called the man. Did he just call him "Grandpa"?

After a few moments of cuddling and cooing over the younger brother, looked over where Lovino was. "Lovino, is that you?" Rome asked.

The older boy has his mouth hanging open like a fish and his eyes wide as pizzas. Rome smiled brightly like the sun and let go of Feliciano. He open his arms like before, ready to give a hug as he walked towards the somewhat still disturbed South Italy. As the man got nearer to his grandson, Lovino quickly leaped away.

Old Rome pouted, with tears threatening to fall as he watched Lovino avoid him. Lovino eyed this. . . this. . . _stranger_ warily. He looked at the old man. Feliciano called him grandpa but he looks too young to be a grandpa. The weirdo has brown hair, almost the same shade as Lovino. On his hair he has two errant curls: one at the top and the other at the lower back. His face looks somewhat fatherly and his eyes look like Feliciano's. Actually, he has the same dopiness as Feliciano's only lesser. His body is muscular and looks like he works a lot outside for his skin is almost the same shade as Lovino's. Lastly, he wears a tunic. No one wears those anymore! Who the heck is he?

"Who are you?" the older Italian asked.

Rome looked hurt. "Don't you remember me?"

It was one thing if another nation asked who he was but his own grandchild forgetting him hurts too much.

Feliciano stepped in, "Ve~, Fratello, this is Grandpa Rome!"

"Don't fuck with me, Feliciano! And get away from him! That man is obviously not Grandpa!" Lovino screamed. The man has no wrinkles and is too fit! Like that Potato his brother hangs around with!

"But I am really your Grandpa Rome . . ."

"You! Shut up, get out and don't ever come back!" Lovino looks like he was steaming with anger and was looking awfully too red. Rome just looked at him and thought that Lovino's cute like a . . . a. . .

An apple? No, no but a red fruit or something. Cherry? Strawberry?

"Aww, you look soooo cute!" Rome glomped his older grandson and is cuddling and nuzzling him like no tomorrow. Romano "chigi"-ed and was struggling to break free from his "captor" while cursing. Feliciano panicked as he watched the scene. He considered stopping them. It was apparently going to get bloody, especially if his brother gets his gun from the closet, which is still open behind them.

So he did the best thing.

"So that's why I called you here, Ludwig."

Germany looked like he was going to have another stomach ache. Apparently, an even bigger head ache. He looked at the 3 men seated before him.

Italy called him while he was in the middle of his . . . hobbies . . . and he was about to . . . uh . . . finish. His friend sounded like he was in a terrible situation. Nothing new really, it happens a lot so the German was going to try ignore the Italian's plea when he heard loud voices and crashing in the background. Ludwig immediately went to South Italy as fast as he could and found the worst scene he ever saw since the WWII. The room was a mess, with broken porcelain and glass on the floor, the table overturned, the cabinet was missing a door, and the painting on the wall looked like it was shot. Feliciano was cowering in the corner. Ludwig tried to get closer to his friend but barely missed getting shot by a frantic Lovino. He looked over where Lovino is to tell him to drop the gun and saw, oh no, the apparent problem: Rome.

Well, after trying to pry Rome off Romano and keeping Romano from killing Rome while trying to soothe Feliciano when Romano is kicking his person is a very difficult task. Ludwig took them downstairs to living room. He took Lovino's gun away and commanded the other three to take seats. Damn, he knew he should've warned the Italies first when Rome went looking for them at his house. He demanded an explanation.

Yup, he could feel his ulcer acting up now.

"Why did you call the potato freak here? I don't need another idiot around!" Lovino fumed with his arms crossed.

"Ve, I'm sorry, but I think Ludwig can help us~" Feliciano looked hopefully at said German. Said German blushed.

"Ahahahaha! I see that you really like Feli a lot! He's cute, isn't he?" Rome slapped Ludwig at the back repeatedly. Ludwig turned a deeper shade of red.

Lovino looked at the both of them. He does not trust these two at all. The one he doesn't trust more at the moment, however, is not the kraut but the impostor. How dare he call himself Rome! No one desecrates his Grandfather, no one! Yet, he feels something strange inside his heart. It seems familiar. Something was nagging him but a part of told him not to pay any heed.

"Grandpa doesn't give me any hugs . . ." Lovino thought to himself.

"Eeeeeeeh? That's impossible!" Rome cried. Apparently, Lovino said it out loud.

The southern Italian stood up, clenched his fists and shouted, "You're not Grandpa! Stop making fun of him! I hate you!"

With that, the boy bolted out of the house as fast as lightning. Ludwig and Feliciano looked at the scene like it was a dream. Germany recovered first and looked at Rome. Rome was smiling but it was forced and his eyes look like they were watery. He looked like a very sorry excuse for a powerful empire.

"H-he-hee, he was a bit difficult to handle in the past . . . hehe. . ." He was trying hard to make humor. Tears slowly began falling down Rome's face.

"Grandpa . . ." Feliciano was already crying by this point.

Ludwig felt awkward. He did not know how to comfort anyone and without his Idiot's Guide about Italians, his pretty useless.

"Look," Ludwig scratched the back of his neck, "I-I'm sure he doesn't mean it but I think it is most important that we look for him immediately. It is raining and it is more dangerous now because of the slippery roads and--- "

Before he could even finish, Rome was already running out into the rain.

"Ve, I'm going too!"

"Italy, wait! Don't just go out without an umbrella!"

_Ends chapter 2. Aww, poor Lovi and Rome._

_Will they get to understand each other. And yes Ludwig is here._

_I'll incorporating Spain here somehow. . . _

_Reviews are love~_


	3. Chapter 3 I Don't Care!

**I Am Your (Grand) Father**

**Chapter 3: I Don't Care!**

_Author's notes: Hiiii!, Thank you for those who have favorited this story and thank you for all the reviews too~ I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. It's been months since I started this one. I'm going to graduate this year so I kinda do not have time for updating the fic much due to thesis. But I'll do my best to give you a great story! So please bear with this humble author's late updates. I really want to give you guys a good story._

When Rome ran out of the house, Lovino was already miles away from home. This really had the old Empire worried greatly. He didn't know where Lovino had gone. What's worse is that his grumpy little boy ran out in to the rain without any protection or shoes at all!

"Lovi! Lovi! Where are you?"

Rome frantically looked left and right. He was about to lift that large boulder over the fence to search below it when he noticed two figures in the distance.

Feliciano and Ludwig (who made the Italian wear a raincoat) jogged carefully to where Rome was. They spotted him near the tomato fields.

"Did you find him yet?" the German asked.

Rome just shook his head.

Despite the rain and mud, Lovino managed to impressively run all the way to the Capital of Italy: Rome. Dammit, he was cold, he was wet, he was hungry, he has no cash, his feet hurt, and he's getting dizzy and people were giving him funny looks but he doesn't care. At all. No, he's not crying, bastards!

He carefully made his way to the ancient Coliseum. The ancient arena is one of his favourite places in the city. It was big enough to provide him with hiding spots and since he knows every nook and cranny of the place, he can find somewhere to think alone.

Lovino was thankful that there were almost no people around because of the rain. (He can sneak past the guards). He went down where they used to put wild animals to fight gladiators of the past. He used to be taken down here by Grandpa Rome when he was younger. He was often afraid of the lions in the cages but Grandpa would laugh and pat one of the big cats and would let the little boy pat them on the head as well. Why the sudden rush of memories right now?

When he reached the cages, Lovino felt chills. Why is the room moving so much anyway, dammit? Lovino slowly walked to a corner of the room and sat there. He slowly closed his eyes and tried to think how to kill the impostor in his home later. He fell asleep 30 seconds later.

Rome, Italy and Germany went home after three hours of looking for Romano. The rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so it better than to get sick themselves, they retreated back to the house. Germany made some hot coffee and served his tired companions.

"So what are we going to do now, Germany?" Italy asked with tears in his eyes. Germany thought deeply.

"Lovi~ My cute Lovi, why did you ran away?" Rome was covering his face with his hands and was weeping pathetically for a man his age. Germany was irritated at the noise. It only worsened when Feliciano cried along.

"Lovi come back!"

"Lovi!"

"Lovi!"

"Brother!"

"Romano!"

"Loviiiiiiii!"

Their loud cries hurt the German's ears but gave him an idea. He banged his hands on the table. It immediately shut the other two up.

"Will you two please be quiet? Your crying won't find Lovino, wherever he is. Besides, I think I know what we should do next." Germany turned to Italy. "Italy, call Antonio."

"Lalalala~ Tomatoes~Lalala~ So tasty~" Spain cheerily sang as he was watering his beloved tomatoes. Lovi would be so happy to see their tomato garden blooming quite splendidly~

His phone rang, so the cheery country of passion stopped his gardening and answered.

"Brother Spain! Brother Spain!" Aah, cute, little Italy called! He didn't sense the hint of panic and urgency of the caller's voice.

"Italy! So nice of you to call! I was just watering the tomatoes and I was singing to them so they could grow big and strong~ Looking at them reminds me of Lovi~ So how is Lovi? Is he still being cute? Does he still love tomatoes? Gasp! Don't tell me he stopped eating them?" Spain was about to break his phone in half with his grip.

"No, no, no, Brother Spain. I was going to ask if Fratello went to you."

Spain frowned, "No, he didn't come here."

"He didn't? Oh no! Brother Spain, Fratello ran away!"

"What? I'll be there ASAP!" Spain put his phone down and quickly ran all the way to his beloved's house.

"He said he'll be here . . ." Italy told Rome and Germany. "And Antonio said that Fratello wasn't with him . . ." He put the phone down.

"Who is this 'Antonio'?" Rome asked. He was suspicious who this guy was. From what he heard this 'Antonio' was the country of Spain (sounds familiar). This guy seems to be rather close with hi older grandson. He frowned. So suspicious, indeed.

"Ve? Um, Antonio used to take care of Fratello when he was young . . ."

"Take care . . .?" Rome imagined all sorts of things. Not one of them was good.

"Yeah, and he used to rule over him. Me too, but only for a while."

"Rule . . . over . . . him?" In Rome's time, rule over is synonymous to claiming another nation's vital regions. Which usually means that it leads to XXX, XXXX and probably XXXXOOOOXXX.

"Grandpa Rome?" Italy looked scared at his Grandfather's look. He looks like he's gonna kill someone and have his body thrown around like some . . . something. The old empire hasn't felt like this for a long, long time. How dare this Antonio take advantage of his grandchildren!

"Er, Grandpa Rome?"

Rome cracked his knuckles.

Spain is sooo DEAD when he comes here.

Meanwhile, Romano is currently curled up on the floor, shuddering. Despite that he has hidden himself well, he didn't notice a figure towering over him. The smirk on the masked man's face widened.

"Well, what do you know? Germania was right about ya being here." He gently lifted the boy in his arms and slowly made his way out of the dungeon.

_And, fade out! Yey! Another Chapter done! Hope you guys like this one too~ Updates may be a long wait but I hope you will continue to watch this. Honestly, this story writes itself! I just write whatever comes to mind and suddenly, a lot of characters decided to jump in the story. But don't worry, this will have a happy ending Reviews are love~_


End file.
